Talk:Extreme Z-Area: Hero Extermination Plan/@comment-38485179-20200107204207
goku:he won't be used very often. even tho his passive is great, the 115% ki Multiplier makes it so he wont be dealing any meaningful damage in todays meta. could be a solid tank & stunner tho. 2.5/5 piccolo: his eza is extremely nice. unfortunetly he can only really be run on a & bond of master & disciple team since the DFE piccolo is needed to run a proper nemakians & rivals team (unless you want to sub him out for ssb vegeta for rivals). even tho they do diffrent things (one is a true jack-of-all-trades, other makes everyone tanky), he'd be fighting the DFE counterpart for a spot on the team, but will see alot of use when the stars aline. 4/5 gohan: a bootleg version of eza str gohan, but with not as heavy restrictions. while being easier to get his 2nd part of his passive up, he does have a supreme 130% ki multiplier = which, while isnt bad, isnt to good ether, but can still hit over a mil. it also requires him to be a main rotation unit in order to have it up constantly (or have a goku on both rotations). the str eza gohan also has this problem, but that gohan can at least still break 1mil by himself withour dupes, and hes never gonna be used over lr agl gohan for the people that have both. not even to mention you cant even get his full passive on 2 of the teams he could be run on. 2/5 vegeta: just like gohan, vegeta has a supreme 130% ki multiplier. but unlike gohan, he doesn need another unit in order to actually do damage, stacks def, & has good links. even tho he wont be used over cooler movie teq ssj vegeta, (possibly) WT str ssj vegeta, & phy transforming ssj vegeta, he will definetly be an B-A tier pick on all of his teams. 4/5 trunks: has some of eza int gohans problems. his passive wants him to be not only a main rotation unit, but have his team be super saiyans. he can be run on alot of teams, but wont get his full passive often in most of them since the best units (or leaders) of said teams aren't super saiyans. doesnt help ether that he has a supreme Ki Multiplier of 120% so even in his best conditions, he will be underwhelming, even with his atk stacking. 1/5 ssj2 goku(AGL): the worst one out of the 3, but still better then most of the other ones. even tho has a dead link (family ties), & has is atk based card but with has a 130% supreme ki mutliplier, he will still deal heavy damage with his passive plus 50% atk stacking for 6 turns while making his other units deal more damage. 3/5 ssj2 goku(PHY): this is what eza agl goku could of been. he will probably find the most use out of all of these eza area units (so far) since he provides def & stacks def for 6 turns on super, making him very tanky very quickly. also with his name being diffrent from most gokus, i'd consider him an s tier support unit for any catagory he can be run on. 5/5 ssj2 goku(TEQ): rivaling the eza teq vegeta, this goku is nuts. since the main & boost of his passive is only when super attacking, support units will help him out WAY more then other units, plus hes one of the few eza area units in this batch that get a 140% immense mutliplier, which is VERY good for a unit (in this batch). not to mention getting atk & def for a turn on super will make his already high stats even hgiher. he even serves as a ki battery. the second part of his passive is where he falls a bit. he gains atk & def with ssj2 allies, so you wont get to see his full potential on some of his other teams, & unlike the other 2 ssj2 gokus, this one doesnt support at all. but with his high stats you can ignore the second part of his passive & he still will be a good unit. 4/5